vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Jugendhaus Pariser
Das Pariser war ein Jugend- und Kulturhaus, das von September 1991 bis Oktober 2015 in Greifswald bestand. Träger war der gemeinnützige Verein Initiative Kapaunenstraße 20 e.V. Das Haus war in Greifswald wegen der markanten lila-karierten Außengestaltung bekannt. thumb|left|Jugendhaus Pariser (ca. 1995) Beginn Die Vereinsgründung erfolgte im Dezember 1991, nachdem kurz vorher im September Greifswalder Jugendliche das leerstehende Haus Kapaunenstraße 20 in der Greifswalder Innenstadt besetzten 1. Zu den jungen Leuten gehörten Schülerinnen und Schüler, Auszubildende und Studierende 2. Eine Räumung durch die Polizei erfolgte nicht, da sich das Haus im Besitz der Stadt befand und zum damaligen Zeitpunkt für keinen Zweck vorgesehen war 3 bzw. in den städtischen Planungen einfach „vergessen“ wurde 4. thumb|left|Das Haus wird lila (1992) Der Name bezog sich auf ähnliche Einrichtungen in der französischen Hauptstadt, die zwei der Gründungsmitglieder vorher bei einem Aufenthalt dort kennengelernt hatten 5. Nach Aussagen der Besetzer ging es darum, in der recht chaotischen Nachwendezeit einen Treffpunkt für junge Leute einzurichten, um durch Begegnung Vorurteile abzubauen und somit der damals grassierenden Gewalt unter jungen Menschen entgegenzuwirken 6 Im Gründungsjahr des Vereins berichtete das NDR-Fernsehen über die Landesgrenzen Mecklenburg-Vorpommerns hinaus in seiner Sendereihe "Jetzt kommt's" über das Pariser 6a. Das Haus wird 1996 auch in einem Image-Film der Hansestadt Greifswald kurz vorgestellt ("Greifswald bricht auf"). Abgesehen von gelegentlichen ABM-Maßnahmen 7 arbeiteten sämtliche Vereinsmitglieder und Unterstützer ehrenamtlich ohne jegliche Bezahlung. Der Verein nutze die Räume im Erdgeschoss sowie den Dachboden. Im dazwischen befindlichen Obergeschoss befanden sich drei Wohnräume 8. Der Dachboden wurde mit Hilfe der Fördermittel als Veranstaltungsraum hergerichtet, der mit einer Musikanlage sowie einem Videoprojektor ausgerüstet war. Die Stadt überließ das Haus dem Verein im Rahmen eines Nutzungsvertrages ohne Entgelt, jedoch musste Strom und Wasser bezahlt werden. Für die Wohnungen gab es Mietverträge 9. ' ' 'Arbeit' Das Jugendhaus startete seine Tätigkeit als Jugendtreffpunkt, zu Beginn ausschließlich in den Abendstunden freitags und sonnabends, nachfolgend auch sonntags 10. Später erfolgte eine Erweiterung auf donnerstags bis montags 11 und für eine bestimmte Zeit sogar mit einer nachmittäglichen Betreuung der Jugendlichen durch ABM-Kräfte 12. Im Jahr 2003 gab es (neben dem abendlichen Treff) montags bis freitags von 15 bis 18 Uhr einen offenen Jugendtreff, der von täglich bis zu 30 jungen Leuten zwischen 13 und 18 Jahren besucht wurde 13. Drei Jahre später öffnete das Jugendcafé mittwochs bis freitags, ebenfalls 15 bis 18 Uhr sowie zusätzlich in den Abendstunden 14. Für die Öffentlichkeit wurden die im Erdgeschoss befindlichen Räume zunächst mit einfachen Mittel hergerichtet 15. Eine nicht mehr funktionierende Baranlage wurde aus einem der benachbarten Abrisshäuser herübergeholt. Es gab einfache Speiseangebote und eine kleine Getränkeauswahl. Das Haus wurde im Verlauf des Bestehens einige Male für den Publikumsverkehr vorübergehend geschlossen, um Bauarbeiten und Neueinrichtungen zu ermöglichen oder weil benachbarte Häuser abgerissen wurden 16. Nach einer Wiedereröffnung im April 1999 präsentierte sich beispielsweise das Haus mit aufgearbeiteten Dielen und Fußböden, wiederhergestellten Möbeln und neuen Anstrichen innen und außen 17. 'Veranstaltungsspektrum' thumb|left|Abends im Pariser In den ersten Jahren gab es Freitagabend im ausgebauten Dachboden Filmvorführungen mittels Videoprojektor für Jugendliche und junge Erwachsene, am Sonntagvormittag ein Kinderkino 18. Der Dachboden wurde auch für Theaterproben 19, Kinder-Weihnachtsfeiern 2021 bzw. -Fasching 22 genutzt. Der Verein veranstaltete im Laufe seines Bestehens Lesungen (u.a. Jürgen Landt 23, Lee Hollis ''24, ''Rex Joswig 25 und Bert Papenfuß ''26), Hip-Hop-Jams 272829, DJ-Workshops 30, Näh 31-, Trommel- und Drachenbaukurse 32, Hausaufgabenhilfe 33, Silvester-, Weihnachts- oder Halloween-Partys 34, Töpfer-, Schnitz- 35, Speckstein-, Peddig-Rohr- 36, Literatur 37-Workshops, eine Foto-AG 38, Anti-Gewalt- sowie Konfliktvermittlungs-Lehrgänge 39 und beteiligte sich an einer kulturellen Gemeinschaftsveranstaltung mit Greifswalder Gastronomiebetrieben (''Cabinet-Nightflight) 40. Regelmäßig veranstaltete das Jugendhaus Straßenfeste direkt vor dem Haus, vor allem mit Spiel- und Bastelangeboten für Kinder und einer Tombola zugunsten der Kindekrebsstation in Greifswald 414243 und lud zu Heavy-Metal- oder Wein-und Vinyl-Abenden ein 4445. Der Verein beteiligte sich 2004 am Greifswalder Festival „Stadtimpuls“, das von verschiedenen Vereinen getragen wurde 46 sowie 2013 und 2014 an der jährlichen Veranstaltung F''ête de la musique'' 4748. thumb|left|Straßenfest in der Kapaunenstraße 1993 thumb|left|Graffiti-Aktion im Rahmen eines Straßenfestes 'Festivals / Konzerte / Jubiläumsveranstaltungen' Das Jugendhaus trat mehrfach als Organisator der Pariser-Festivals auf, meist in Kooperation mit dem Zonic-Magazin http://www.zonic-online.de/index.php?artikel%7CZonic-Magazin, die im Greifswalder Stadtgebiet auf die Beine gestellt wurden. 10.06.1995 im Strandbad Eldena mit Easy Business (Hip Hop aus Hamburg), House of Rhythm (Ska/Reggae aus Großbritannien), Think About Mutation (Techno-Metal aus Deutschland) sowie B''ędzie Dobrze'' (Hardcore/Dub Reggae aus Polen) 49 29.06.1996 in Eldena mit Armia (Punk/Hardcore aus Polen), Atari Teenage Riot (Techno-Punk aus Deutschland), Anarchist Academy (Rap aus Deutschland) sowie The Vision & Northside Tribe (Dub bzw. Hip Hop aus Deutschland) 50 14.06.1997, geplant in der Klosterruine Eldena, jedoch tatsächlich veranstaltet im Alternativen Jugendzentrum am Karl-Marx-Platz, mit Dr. Ring Ding & The Senior Allstars (Ska/Reggae aus Deutschland), Dub Specialists (Dub aus Großbritannien), North Side Tribe (Hip Hop aus Deutschland) und Rasende Leichenbeschauer (eigtl. Vágtázó Halottkémek, „Schamanistische Urfolk’n’Noise Attacke“ aus Ungarn) 51. thumb|left|Dr. Ring Ding & the Senior Allstars beim Pariser-Festival im AJZ Greifswald21.06.2003 im Strandbad Eldena, u.a. mit Ferris MC, DJ Stylewarz (Hip Hop aus Deutschland), Skatoon Syndikat (angekündigt als Skatoon Syndicate; Ska aus Berlin), Fat Mary (Spacepunkrock aus Stralsund), Cor (Germanhardrock von Rügen), Coogans Bluff (Germanhardrock aus Rostock), Delbo ''(Krachpop aus Belgien), ''DZ Vakuum und Totchous ''(beides Underground aus Belgien) 5253. Die Veranstalter zählten 600 Besucher 54. thumb|left|Bühne bei Pariser-Festival 2003 Neben diesen eigentlichen Pariser-Festivals ermöglichte der Verein Auftritte weiterer Bands: Am 10.04.1999 spielte das ''Ernst-Caspar-Quartett ''Jazzmusik im Pariser 55, am 11.10.2002 mit dem ''Jazz Up Quintett ''aus Greifswald eine weitere Jazzkapelle 56. Ein Flyer ohne Jahresangabe führt für einen 3.11. ein Konzert im Pariser mit den Bands ''Hels Crusade (Death Metal aus Barth) und Malicious Intent (Death Metal aus Greifswald) auf 57. Lokale Hip-Hop-Acts, wie RohlexXx, Alpha, Aire, Saint, Ketzer, DemoOne und DenizZz, spielten am 14.08.2010 beim Straßenfest in der Kapaunenstraße unter dem Motto „Streetcultur – Straßenkultur zum Anfassen“ ''58. Regelmäßig begingen die Mitglieder runde Jahrestage des Vereinsbestehens. Nach 5 Jahren Existenz organisierten sie am 30./31.12.1996 eine 2-tägige Feier, die sich aus einer Filmnacht (Vorführung der selbstgedrehten Spielfilme), einer Fotoausstellung sowie einer Silvesterparty zusammensetzte 59. Das 10-jährige Bestehen des Jugendhauses feierte der Verein am 22.09.2001 groß mit einem Kinderfest, einer Fotoausstellung sowie einem Jubiläumskonzert, unter anderem mit den Bands ''Malicious Intent, Bootboys Greifswald, SpunSight, Skatoon Syndikat und Second Hand 6061 in der Kapaunenstraße 6263. thumb|left|Straßenfest zum 10-jährigen Bestehen des Jugendhauses „Fast“ pünktlich zum 20-jährigen Bestehen des Vereines organisierte das Jugendhaus am 29.09.2012 ein Straßenkulturfest, bei dem Hinz und Kunst (deutschsprachiger Akustikrock aus Grimmen) sowie Project 66 (Experimental/Rock/Hip Hop aus Greifswald) auftraten. Daneben gab es eine Ausstellung zum Jubiläum 64. 'Holzbearbeitung' Lange Zeit gab es im Haus eine Holz-AG, die sich in kreativer Weise der Bearbeitung dieses Naturstoffes widmete6566. Sichtbar war dies an der Gestaltung des Holzzaunes, der das direkt benachbarte und nicht-bebaute Grundstück umschloss, aber auch geheime Aktionen in der Stadt67. 'Filme' Teil der Jugendarbeit war die Erstellung selbstgedrehter Video-Spielfilme. Vier Filme sind direkt dem Verein zuzuordnen. „Die Filme kündeten von der Rückkehr finsterer Hexen, von grausigen Zuständen in zerrütteten Familien und listigen Kommissaren. Sowohl die Regisseure als auch die Darsteller dieser Low-Budget-Produktionen - wobei es sich häufig um die gleichen Personen handelte - waren einheimische Talente, die bis heute unentdeckt geblieben sind. Das hinderte sie nicht daran, nach effektvollen Drehs auf Friedhöfen und in Gruften rauschende Premieren zu feiern“, so ein rückblickender Artikel über das Jugendhaus in einem Greifswalder Szene-Magazin 68. Danach gab es auch andere Filmgruppen, die, obwohl nur locker mit dem Verein verbunden, sich deren Filme zum Vorbild nahmen und weitere Produktionen erstellten, die von klamaukhafter Komik bis hin zu ernsthaften Literaturverfilmungen reichten. thumb|left|Screenshot „Hänsel & Gretel II“ thumb|left|Screenshot „An meinen lieben Bruder“ thumb|left|Screenshot „Sand im Kakao“ ' ' Sonstiges Während des Besuches des damaligen Bundespräsidenten Richard von Weizäcker Anfang der Neunziger Jahre in Greifswald betrat dieser das Pariser, nachdem er Gespräche im nahegelegenen anderen Jugendzentrum KLEX geführt hatte und auf dem Weg zum Rathaus war. Im Pariser kam er kurz mit den Anwesenden ins Gespräch. thumb|left|Richard von Weizsäcker beim Verlassen des Parisers (Quelle: Vereinsplakat) 1995 nahm eine Mannschaft des Parisers am Turnier „Fußball ohne Grenzen“ teil und erzielte ein 1:1 Unentschieden gegen das Team der Bürgerschaftsfraktion Bündnis 90/Grüne 74. Nach Bekanntwerden von Schließungsplänen wegen Baumängeln bzw. fehlenden Fluchtwegen demonstrierten im November 1999 über 800 Menschen für den Erhalt des Jugendhauses Parisers und des gleichzeitig von Schließung bedrohten Alternativen Jugendzentrums am Karl-Marx-Platz 7576. Der Greifswalder Präventionsrat vergab 2003 einen Preis in Höhe von 300 EUR an ein 14-jähriges Vereinsmitglied, der schon seit seinem zweiten Lebensjahr die Vereinsveranstaltungen besuchte 77, für dessen Engagement in der Arbeit mit Gleichaltrigen. Das Geld sollte für neue Stühle genutzt werden 78. Nicht ganz ernst gemeint war der Zusammenschluss von jungen Leuten, die aktiv im Haus mitmachten, aber nicht Vereinsmitglieder waren („Club der Nichtmitglieder Kapaunenstraße 20“ – abgekürzt: CluNiMi K20 e.V.i.G., gegründet am 10.09.1993 79). 'Finanzierung' In der Anfangszeit bekam der Verein Fördermittel aus dem Bundesprogramm „Aufbau freier Träger“ (AFT), dem eine jahrelange Einbindung in das ebenfalls vom Bund initiierte „Aktionsprogramm gegen Aggression und Gewalt“ (AgAG)80 bis mindestens 2006 folgte 81. Im Jahr 1992 standen für die 11 beteiligten Greifswalder Projekte insgesamt 410.000 DM zur Verfügung 82. Vereinsmitglieder nahmen zusammen mit anderen Greifswalder Initiativen und Vereinen an regelmäßigen Koordinationstreffen unter Supervision des Institutes des Rauhen Hauses für Soziale Praxis (isp) gGmbH teil. Nachdem der Bund sich aus der Finanzierung zurückzog, übernahm die Stadt Greifswald die weitere Finanzierung. Im März 1994 beschloss die Stadt Greifswald gesonderte finanzielle Hilfen für eine Sanierung des Hauses. Damalige Schätzungen gingen von einem Bedarf in Höhe von 400.000 DM aus 83 Ab 1998 wurden freie Träger auf der Grundlage von Leistungsvereinbarungen gefördert, was auch aufs Pariser angewendet wurde 84. 2009 betrug die Zuwendung durch die Stadt 18.100 EUR für Betriebs- und Sachmittel, jedoch zeichnete sich zum Jahresende bereits der Wille der Stadt ab, die Förderung in Zukunft einzustellen 85, was ab 2010 dann auch tatsächlich der Fall war 86. 'Kritik' Am Abend des 2. April 1999 erschien nach Beschwerden von Anwohnern über Lärmbelästigungen durch eine private Geburtstagsfeier zweimal die Polizei im Pariser. Nach dem ersten Besuch wurde die Musik nur kurzzeitig leiser gedreht, so dass die Beamten ein zweites Mal erscheinen mussten. Dieses Mal wurden die 20 mit Schlagstöcken und Elektroschockern ausgerüsteten Ordnungskräfte jedoch von den Gästen der Feier mit Flaschen beworfen und angegriffen. 10 junge Leute wurden verhaftet, 2 Polizisten verletzt 87. Der Verein entschuldigte sich später dafür 88. Die Greifswalder Ostsee-Zeitung berichtete 2007 über einen Flyer, der dem von einem NPD-Mitarbeiter herausgegebenen „Greifswalder Boten“ beigelegt war. In diesem hieß es bezogen aufs Pariser und andere Einrichtungen in Greifswald: „Von diesen Orten gehen zumeist Straftaten aus oder sie werden dort geplant“ 89. Die Polizei bestätigte jedoch auf Nachfrage der Ostsee-Zeitung, dass ihr solche Straftaten oder entsprechende Pläne nicht bekannt sind 90. In den letzten Jahres des Bestehens gab es Stimmen aus der lokalen Politik, die die Tätigkeit des Vereins nicht mehr als Jugendarbeit ansahen, sondern eher als normalen Barbetrieb. 2015 zitierte die Ostsee-Zeitung Michael Hosang (SPD), Mitglied der Ortsteilvertretung Innenstadt, mit den Worten: „... die Räume wurden zuletzt nur noch als Kneipe benutzt“ 91. Auch Sascha Ott (CDU) äußerte sich im selben Jahr ähnlich: „Der Pariser ist in höchstem Maße sanierungsbedürftig. Außerdem hat dort in den vergangenen Jahren kaum noch Jugendarbeit stattgefunden“ 92. Andere Politiker, wie der SPD-Kandidat für die Greifswalder Bürgerschaft, Erik von Malottki, haben sich jedoch explizit für den Erhalt des Parisers eingesetzt 93. 'Ende' Nachdem die Finanzierung durch die Stadt schon ab 2010 eingestellt wurde, kündigte die Stadt Greifswald im Frühjahr 2015 den seit Anfang der Neunziger Jahre bestehenden Nutzungsvertrag mit dem Verein zu Ende Oktober desselben Jahres. Begründung war, dass aus Sicht der Stadt im Pariser zuletzt zu wenig Jugendarbeit, aber zuviel „Kneipe“ betrieben wurde. Dieses Kündigungsrecht stand der Stadt nach dem Vertragstext zu, sobald der eigentliche Zweck Jugendarbeit vom Verein nicht mehr verfolgt wurde 94. Damit endete nach knapp 24 Jahren die Vereinstätigkeit recht unspektakulär. ---- 1 Ostsee-Zeitung „In diesem Jahr keine Sanierung des ‚Pariser‘“, Datum unbekannt 2 Greifswalder Tageblatt „Besetztes Haus wird Szene-Treff“ und „Kapaunenstraße 20 besetzt“, 05.12.1991 3 Greifswalder Tageblatt „Besetztes Haus wird Szene-Treff“ und „Kapaunenstraße 20 besetzt“, 05.12.1991 4 Ostsee-Zeitung „Das vergessene Haus“, 1992 (genaues Datum unbekannt) 5 Greifswalder Tageblatt „Besetztes Haus wird Szene-Treff“ und „Kapaunenstraße 20 besetzt“, 05.12.1991 6 §2 der Vereinssatzung vom 19.06.1993 6a https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbAuzG_F6kk 7 Ostsee-Zeitung „‘Pariser‘ will sich für Lärm entschuldigen“, 08.04.1999 8 Greifswalder Tageblatt „Theater auf dem Dachboden“, 18.12.1992 9 Ostsee-Zeitung „Das Jugendhaus ‚Pariser‘ steht vor dem Aus“, 24.04.2015 10 Infoplakat von 1993 11 Ostsee-Zeitung, „Jugendhaus Pariser“ und „Lesung mit Sputnik-DJ“, 24.05.1997 12 Ostsee-Zeitung „‘Pariser‘ will sich für Lärm entschuldigen“, 08.04.1999 13 Ostsee-Zeitung „14-Jähriger engagiert sich für Gleichaltrige“, 2003 (genaues Datum unbekannt) 14 Ostsee-Zeitung „Jugendcafé ist wieder offen“, 28.07.2006 15 Greifswalder Tageblatt „Theater auf dem Dachboden“, 18.12.1992 16 Ostsee-Zeitung „‘Pariser‘ für einige Wochen geschlossen“, 06.05.2001 17 Ostsee-Zeitung „‘Pariser‘ will sich für Lärm entschuldigen“, 08.04.1999 18 Ostsee-Zeitung „Städtisches Jugendhaus in der Kapaunenstraße 20 geplant“, 17.03.1994 19 Greifswalder Tageblatt „Theater auf dem Dachboden“, 18.12.1992 20 Ostsee-Zeitung unter „Kurz notiert“, 22.12.1995 21 Ostsee-Zeitung „Der andere Weihnachtsmarkt“, 15.12.2008 22 Ostsee-Zeitung unter Veranstaltungstipps, 10.11.1995 23 Flyer der „Märchen-Nacht“ 1997 24 Flyer ohne Jahresangabe 25 Ostsee-Zeitung, „Jugendhaus Pariser“ und „Lesung mit Sputnik-DJ“, 24.05.1997 26 Ostsee-Zeitung „‘Aquakaustisches‘ im Pariser“, 18.11.1999 27 Ostsee-Zeitung unter „Termine“, 30.10.1999 28 Ostsee-Zeitung „Graffiti für einen guten Zweck“, 02.11.1999 29 Ostsee-Zeitung “Hip Hop Party in der City”, 01.11.1999 30 Ostsee-Zeitung „‘Pariser‘ will sich für Lärm entschuldigen“, 08.04.1999 31 Ostsee-Zeitung „‘Pariser‘ feiert 10-Jähriges mit Straßenfest“, 22.09.2001 32 Ostsee-Zeitung „14-Jähriger engagiert sich für Gleichaltrige“, 2003 (genaues Datum unbekannt) 33 Ostsee-Zeitung „14-Jähriger engagiert sich für Gleichaltrige“, 2003 (genaues Datum unbekannt) 34 Ostsee-Zeitung „Bei Dir spukt’s wohl“, 27.10.2004 35 Ostsee-Zeitung „Jugendcafé ist wieder offen“, 28.07.2006 36 Ostsee-Zeitung „Im Jugendcafé Pariser wird es wieder kreativ“, 02.08.2006 37 Ostsee-Zeitung „Ideen für Workshops sind gefragt“, 17.01.2007 38 Ostsee-Zeitung „Im Jugendcafé Pariser wird es wieder kreativ“, 02.08.2006 39 Greifswalder Blitz „Zwei Lehrgänge im Pariser“, 21.11.2010 40 Cabinet-Nightflight-Veranstaltungsflyer, April 1998 (genaues Datum nicht bekannt) 41 Ostsee-Zeitung „Rund 2000 Besucher kamen zur ersten Tierparkfete“, 07.06.1993 42 Ostsee-Zeitung „Städtisches Jugendhaus in der Kapaunenstraße 20 geplant“, 17.03.1994 43 Ostsee-Zeitung „Kinderfest vorm Jugendhaus ‚Pariser‘ mit Tombola“, 01.06.2002 44 Flyer von 2003 45 Wein und Vinyl, undatierter Flyer 46 Ostsee-Zeitung „Festival soll Akzente setzen“, 06.03.2004 47 Greifswalder Stadtblatt „Fête de la musique 2013 in Greifswalds Innenstadt“, 23.05.2013 48 Plakat von 2014 49 Plakat von 1995 50 Plakat von 1996 51 Plakat von 1997 52 Plakat von 2003 53 Ostsee-Zeitung „Pariser Festival morgen im Strandbad“, 20.06.2003 54 Ostsee-Zeitung „Pariser Festival zog 600 Fans“, 23.06.2003 55 Flyer von 1999 56 Flyer von 2002 57 Flyer von vor 2001, da der Eintritt noch in D-Mark aufgeführt ist 58 Ostsee-Zeitung „Straßenfest heute beim Pariser“, 14.08.2010 59 Plakat von 1996 60 Ostsee-Zeitung „Pariser Festival morgen im Strandbad“, 20.06.2003 61 Plakat von 2001 62 Ostsee-Zeitung „‘Pariser‘ feiert 10-Jähriges mit Straßenfest“, 22.09.2001 63 Plakat von 2001 64 Plakat von 2012 65 Ostsee-Zeitung „‘Pariser‘ feiert 10-Jähriges mit Straßenfest“, 22.09.2001 66 Ostsee-Zeitung „14-Jähriger engagiert sich für Gleichaltrige“, 2003 (genaues Datum unbekannt) 67 Ostsee-Zeitung „Holz Phallus hinterm Gebüsch“, 09.08.2003 68 Likedeeler – Zeitstreitschrift aus Greifswald “Das Pari war immer so ́ne Art Antithese”, Heft 18, Herbst 2006 69 Infoheft zum Film von 1994 70 Flyer von 1994 71 Einladungsschreiben von 1995 72 Lt. Plakat von 1995 73 Lt. Plakat von 1998 74 Ostsee-Zeitung „Asylbewerber waren mit 4:0 der Stadt überlegen“, 30.09.1995 75 Ostsee-Zeitung „Techno und Trillerpfeifen vor dem Rathaus“, 11.11.1999 76 Anzeigen-Kurier Greifswald, „Unruhe in Greifswalder Jugendszene“, 18.11.1999 77 Ostsee-Zeitung „14-Jähriger engagiert sich für Gleichaltrige“, 2003 (genaues Datum unbekannt) 78 Ostsee-Zeitung „Dritter Preis ging an den Pariser“, 13.11.2003 79 „Gründungsurkunde“ datiert auf 10.09.1993 80 Greifswalder Tageblatt „Theater auf dem Dachboden“, 18.12.1992 81 Ostsee-Zeitung „Im Jugendcafé Pariser wird es wieder kreativ“, 02.08.2006 82 Greifswalder Tageblatt „Eine halbe Million Mark für 11 Greifswalder Projekte“, Dezember 1992 (genaues Datum unbekannt) 83 Ostsee-Zeitung „Städtisches Jugendhaus in der Kapaunenstraße 20 geplant“, 17.03.1994 84 Ostsee-Zeitung „Geht das ‚Pariser“ den Bach runter?“, 05.12.2009 85 Ostsee-Zeitung „Geht das ‚Pariser“ den Bach runter?“, 05.12.2009 86 Ostsee-Zeitung „Greifswalds Jugendhaus ‚Pariser‘ sagt Danke“, 09.12.2009 87 Ostsee-Zeitung „Polizei stürmte den ‚Pariser‘“ und „Disco-Besucher attackierten Polizisten“, 06.04.1999 88 Ostsee-Zeitung „‘Pariser‘ will sich für Lärm entschuldigen“, 08.04.1999 89 Ostsee-Zeitung „Rechte Propaganda gegen Szene-Klubs“, 24.10.2007 90 Ostsee-Zeitung „Rechte Propaganda gegen Szene-Klubs“, 24.10.2007 91 Ostsee-Zeitung „Das Jugendhaus ‚Pariser‘ steht vor dem Aus“, 24.04.2015 92 Ostsee-Zeitung „‘Pariser‘ soll Ort für Jugendliche bleiben“, 01.07.2015 93 Flyer für die Kommunalwahl am 25.05.2014 94 Ostsee-Zeitung „Das Jugendhaus ‚Pariser‘ steht vor dem Aus“, 24.04.2015 Kategorie:Bauwerk in Greifswald Kategorie:Jugendkultur Kategorie:Gegründet 1991 Kategorie:Aufgelöst 2015